


Reception

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate attend a wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reception

‘’Come on, let’s go inside.’’ William gently ushered Kate inside, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. They followed the other guests inside the church and took their seats. The groom was already standing by the altar. ‘’In a few months, that will be me,’’ he said to Kate. He smirked.

‘’What?’’ Kate asked.

‘’Nothing,’’ William replied airily. ‘’Just that my bride is much prettier than his – ouch!’’

Kate had slapped him on the knee. ‘’What was that for?’’

‘’Don’t say things like that so loudly,’’ she hissed.

‘’So you admit that it is true?’’ William grinned?

‘’Oh, just shut up.’’ Kate sighed.

When the couple before them spoke their vows, William clutched Kate’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. He stole a glance at his fiancée and saw that she was smiling. In a few months they would be standing there. The whole world would look on, but William knew he and Kate would only have eyes for each other. Moments later, he felt Kate’s hand on his leg. He knew she was thinking the same.

***

A couple of hours later, William and Kate sat side by side at a dinner table. The waiters had just cleared the last course. Now it was time for the best man speech and then the party would properly begin.

William caught Kate staring at the happy couple, a few tables away from them.

‘’What do you think of the dress?’’ William asked.

‘’Huh, what?’’ Kate woke from her thoughts and looked at Will. ‘’Sorry, honey, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?’’

‘’I asked what you think of the wedding dress?’’ William repeated his question.

Kate took her time to answer that question. The last few weeks, William had tried to get information out of her about what her own wedding dress would look like. When he first started to do this, Kate didn’t notice what he was trying to do, but she had caught on quickly. Normally, William always said wether he liked the dress she was wearing at that moment, but now he even started asking questions when the topic of dresses wasn’t relevant at all, like what she loved more: lace or no lace, a flower pattern or not. And now he was doing it again. It was the first wedding they attended as a betrothed couple, so William saw an opportunity here.

‘’I like it,’’ Kate said eventually, after pretending she examined the dress closely.

‘’What do you like about it?’’ William pressed. ‘’The veil, the cut, the pattern, the colour?’’

‘’I don’t like the colour,’’ Kate replied. ‘’Why does everybody wants to marry in a white dress? I think I am going for purple, for a change. Excuse me.’’ She stood up and made her way to the ladies room, leaving a flabbergasted William behind. When she glanced back, she noticed his mouth slightly hanging open, staring at the bride. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he fancied her.

***

William and Kate were dancing together, both enjoying the moment. But William wasn’t quite enjoying it as much as Kate, still thinking about the comment she had made earlier. ‘’Kate?’’ he asked quietly.

“Hmm?’’

‘’Did you mean that?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’What you said before, about the dress. That you would choose a purple one. Did you mean it?’’ William held his breath. He couldn’t make out whether Kate had been messing with him, she had looked so serious. But he couldn’t imagine her marrying in a purple dress either.

Kate stopped dancing, nearly standing on William’s toes and looked at him. ‘’As long as you keep trying to get any details about my dress out of me, I’ll give stupid answers to your questions regarding my dress.’’

‘’But you wouldn’t surely consider marrying in purple?’’

God, he did it again, Kate thought. ‘’Why not?’’ she said. ‘’Not bright purple of course, just a soft shade.’’

William still didn’t know what to believe, so he kept on dancing, hoping with his whole heart Kate would wear a white dress.

Kate, on the other hand, smiled. William would love her dress, no matter what it looked like, because she wouldn’t be wearing purple.


End file.
